1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically commanded device for the remote control and locking of a trunk lid or hatchback of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known devices for controlling and locking the side doors of a vehicle automatically, by means of an electric motor operated reduction gear arranged within the body of the door, for example. After the movements are suitably transformed, a cable acts on the pin of the lock to unlock the door and a pushrod then opens the door by pressing against the fixed part of the body in the door frame. By reversing the direction of rotation of the motorized reduction gear, the door is reclosed and automatically locked following the reverse order of operating steps.
There are other known devices, sometimes kinematically quite complex, which make it possible to automatically control the rear hatch of an automobile but do not involve consecutive automatic locking, of which the present applicant is aware.